


A Series Of Unfortunate Memes

by dibbledorkable



Category: Memes - Fandom, many fandoms rolled into one
Genre: Crack, Dank, Family Disputes, I Don't Even Know, Other, Self Insert, full of memes, shrek appears for no reason, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dibbledorkable/pseuds/dibbledorkable
Summary: A crack series that my cousins and I thought up out of the blue. It tells the story of a young girl named Aisha and her wacky adventures with her loveable and somewhat sex crazed friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Major warning: since this is a crack, many bad things will appear. Such as: swearing, pregnant children, sexual innuendos, memes, sex that lasts for one sentence, memes, barrel surfing, memes, death for no reason, memes... did I mention memes?
> 
> anyway on with the story.

There was a pixie pirate named Aisha who did the splits and had a nicki minaj hairdo. She liked Justin beiber and discord. Discord liked Beyoncé but she didn't like him because he was dating Justin beiber. Discord decided to have a baby with Aisha. Travis wasn't disappointed because she was a draconeqques and a fan that liked Justin beiber (discords boyfriend). The baby made by discord and a pixie pirate fan (Aisha), decided to go on a road trip with twilight sparkle at the age of 3 and a half so she could go to hell, the baby's name was satan. Satan went to hell and ruled over the underlings there.

Meanwhile with Aisha and discord...

They were having lunch while having sandwhiches and while also having snakes on tortillas and hippos on bread rolls, it was yummy. The snake rolls still had some venom in it  so discord got sick and went to hell and met his daughter satan. He wished to see Aisha again but she got sent to hell as well (that's not what discord meant, you stupid daughter) and they tried to kill satan but as she was 4 and very creative........ She hung them by the waist and used them as doodle pads for her drawing lessons with James Bond. They had drawings all over their body parts (EVERY BODY PART!!!) one day James Bond brought his friend batman to their lessons, batman had a better idea........he made a baby with James Bond and fed it to Aisha and discord. Because discord could digest paper, batman bought a copy of fifty shades of grey then fed it to discord.

Discord got super fifty shades of grey powers and grabbed Aisha and brought her to the red room of pain to have more lunch. Aisha invited Justin beiber and discord and him got awkward as Justin had brought his mistress named buttercup from the powderpuff girls. Buttercup was pregnant with a guy named Mr Lucy. Because mr Lucy was already a grown man inside of her, she was super tall. Mr Lucy joined in the sing alongs inside of her to the movie frozen.

When they got bored they decided to go to the butterfly room which was in the cabin in the woods. They threw a party made for Dora and Diego. Boots was doing barrel surfing with mily Cyrus, they had a twerkathon, mily Cyrus won and so she got a butt made of gold. As soon as she got handed the butt of gold, satan appears out of nowhere, both Aisha and Discord were surprised (keep in mind they still had their drawings on them) satan felt regret with torturing her parents like that and she decided to make it up to them...

By having a sex party with everyone. Everyone refused, they didn't really want to have a sex party with their friends, but satan declared that if they didn't, she would create Godzilla and attack Russia, but James Bond and batman were the only ones who cared about Russia. Mr Lucy thought it was a great idea, but buttercup reminded him that he was only a few seconds old, mr Lucy was disappointed.

So Satan decided on something else... Satan decided that everyone must eat a piece of batman so they could all have super powers. Batman happily cut off his arm and then cut it into smaller pieces and gave a piece to everyone. Then everyone started to fly and bats started to fly around the room and make baby bats. Batman got super SUPER powers, so he made double the babies. Everyone was happy because everyone got a sick batman costume, discord was showing off to everyone even though they all had the same costume, except satan, she had the most sickest awesomest batman/superman/Thor/ironman/green lantern/hulk/captan America/ black widow/cat woman/Loki/doctor who/twilight sparkle costume.

The part twilight sparkle in the costume reminded discord about home, and got depressed and created ice cream out of no where. Satan noticed this and asked him what's wrong, he said that he wanted To go back to equestria. Satan smirked and slapped him across the face with her bald, shiny head, all of a sudden he was in equestria. Aisha saw what had just happened and tried to grab satan by the hair but she didn't have any. Aisha was out under a spell and she started to rub Satans head and smiled with her eyes shut.

Back in equestria discord went straight to twilight sparkles house/library. She wasn't there cause she was still on a road trip with what she thought was Satan but was in fact Santa clause. So discord left and went to king sombra. He gave him more fifty shades of grey powers. Before discord left he went to filthy riches house and stole everything including his daughter and wife. Then he went back to the real world. When he got back he noticed that in his arms along with all the stuff he stole and the fifty shades of grey trilogy, was queen chrysalis and Granny Smith.

Granny Smith was attempting to eat something but had no teeth in. Discord had a better look at what she was trying to eat and it turned out to be a human girl named Taylor. Because Granny Smith was crazy, every time she tried to eat Taylor, Taylor would grow sexier. Discord straight away pulled Taylor out of her mouth because he didn't want Aisha to have babies with her. When discord walked up to Aisha she stopped rubbing Satans head cause discord broke the spell with what he thought was true love but was in fact Taylor's sexiness. Discord didn't care though. Aisha was staring at him. Discord smiled and waved but she didn't wave back. He then noticed that she wasn't looking at him but behind him, more like through him. Behind him was travis holding his pregnant belly. She ran into his arms and patted his belly.

  
"Who are you having the baby with?" Asked Aisha. Travis started talking pig Latin. Aisha started talking mermaidia instead. This is how world war 3 began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more memes, yay.

Because Travis was talking pig Latin and Aisha was talking mermaidia, they could no longer understand each other so they were angry. The imprint of travises baby was seen easily and the baby was clearly talking Swedish.

Travis got even more angry and punched his belly and the baby backed away quickly. Discord stood between them and nothing happened. Satan could see what he was trying to do. So satan used her mlp powers and whooshed everyone between Travis and Aisha. Travis pushed everyone out of the way with his belly, the baby was punching everyone. When Travis got to discord, he was about to punch him with his belly but then Taylor jumped infront of discord. Travis tried to punch Taylor but couldn't.

Taylor had new kind of powers. She had demon powers. Her eyes turned red and catlike, and started attacking Travis. Everyone started to pry her off Travis, (except satan, she was enjoying the show with some popcorn) when they finally got Taylor off Travis and calmed her down they started to question why she attacked Travis so suddenly. She said she just felt like it.

Satan was pleased with Taylor's demon performance and started to applaud. She aged quickly and was now about 15. Aisha was greatly confused and angry with Taylor for attacking Travis, she wanted to have a barrel surfing showdown, whoever won would get a high five from everyone and nothing else. When the barrel surfing competition began, Aisha fell off almost instantly, and Taylor won and got a high five from everyone.

Then Travis had a twins they where both girls he called one of them Skye and the other one Ivanna tinkle. Aisha held Ivanna tinkle and Skye. Justin beiber appeared and said "what the fuck is going on here you bitches" everyone turned around to Justin beiber, and looked at the destruction they have caused. It was like world war three. They turned to Justin beiber, and started to punch him in the balls for being so rude and swearing in front of babies.

Discord went up to Taylor and asked why she protected him. She said that you were the only person who wasn't already jacked up by Travis's baby belly, she didn't want everyone to be beaten up. Discord walked away, but was still suspicious. Discord and Taylor wanted to have a baby so they went into the red room and did some 69 and Taylor had a baby coming soon.

Justin beiber was pissed because he loved discord he even sang him a love song. Taylor's belly was already huge and they hadn't even gotten out of the room. She had 16 babies coming all at once. While they were still looking at the book 'the joy of having sex' and trying all of the moves, Justin beiber walked in on them and decided that he wasn't angry, but happy, he joined in.

Then batman and James Bond also joined in. Satan got her brand new video camera out and took a seat. Aisha and Travis walked in and they were both shocked. Travis was holing Skye and Aisha was holding Ivanna tinkle after finding out it was her babies. She had also found out that the babies were created in the big brother house. Aisha threw Ivanna tinkle out the window and screamed, "DISCORD, THATS MY BOYFRIEND, IM SOOOO PROUD OF YOU FOR HAVING 69 WITH A COMPLETE STRANGER, NOW COME OVER HERE TO ME".

Discord threw batman off him and ran over to Aisha. While making out with her, he kicked Travis because he didn't like pizza and he smelt like pizza (there were no other reasons). Travis flew all the way over to my little pony land whilst holding Skye. Granny Smith walked in and was trying to eat queen chrysalis, queen chrysalis was so sexy she looked like Miranda Kurr. Shrek made shrek babies with queen chrysalis/Miranda Kerr.  
"It's all ogre now" said shrek quite seriously.  
While everyone was having fun in the red room of pain, the characters from fifty shades of grey came in on a rampage and this is how world war 4 began...


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone screamed at the Fifty shades of grey characters as they were in sexy lingerie. The fifty shades of grey characters said that they needed this room to do 69, the others refused. James Bond said that he was having so much fun that he couldn't possibly just stop, so the fifty shades of grey characters just joined in. Discord decided that he had enough and took everyone who was important to the story (Aisha, satan and Taylor) outside.  
  
Meanwhile, with Travis and Skye...  
  
They looked in shock at Shrek and queen chrysalis. Skye had her baby mouth gaped open, then shrek proceeded to grab Skye off Travis's hands and eat her. Because Shrek was big, he had a big appetite. Queen chrysalis wanted some but Shrek said no because he was just too hungry to share the delectable baby. Travis and Skye were devastated at the sight, they were so disgusted that they vomited all over the room, kind of like that "two girls, one cup" video.  
  
But these characters are very unimportant, so let's get back to the main characters. Discord brought everyone (who was important) outside, he liked 69 and all but those 50 shades of grey characters were just too much for him. Satan attempted to grope Taylor but Taylor was a black belt in karate and whooped the shit out of Satan until Satan died and went to hell and spawned back to earth with Taylor, discord and Aisha.

Taylor said that if Satan ever tried that shit again I will sent you back to the deepest darkest put of hell over and over and over and over... And she kept saying "and over" and she couldn't stop, this scared Aisha and discord but not Satan because she's seen this shit before. Taylor went into an overagnovertisopia shock (which is what condition she was in) and Discord grabbed Taylor by the pussy and proceeded to make out with her boobs whilst groping the shit out of her (you know, to try and stop it...). Taylor's eyes rolled back into her head and she began to shake rapidly.

She began chanting some type of spell and then out of the blue, a bright light flooded the area. A person emerged from the light, it was John Cena, discord was so happy, John Cena was his idol. He went to his secret stash of porn (that had Taylor's face glued on the naked bodies) so that John Cena could sign them. When he came back he saw that John Cena had cured Taylor of her overandovertisopia, and she was having a polite conversation with him. Discord went up to John Cena with his stash of porn. John Cena was disgusted with discord, why would he have porn with Taylor's face on them. He immediately exploded into a million memes.

Discord began to cry and then scream and then rant. Aisha, Taylor and Satan groaned because once you get Discord started, he couldn't stop. He ranted firstly about how John Cena was a fucking dick head and then he began to rant on about random shit. How there's no such thing as black popcorn unless it's burnt and how racist it is and then how dinosaurs are extinct what fucking bitch wiped them off the face of the earth and how they are the definition of a bitchawhoreous.

A black shadow appeared in the sky and a head popped out. The face was unrecognisable until  
"HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS YOU LITTLE WALK ON FUCK DID YOU REALLY CALL ME A FUCKING BITCHAWHOREOUS YOU SON OF A FUCKING DICK IN THE ASS THAT BREAKS THE BRAIN BY JUST SAYING THE ONE SIMPLE FUCKING WORD HELLO AND EYES SHATTER AS YOU FUCKING FACE GREETS THEM AND THEY ARE FUCKING TRAUMATISED FOR FUCKING EVER YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT"  
......……………it was batman......……………  
  
It all made sense now, the way he appeared out of no where in the last chapter and how he didn't really say anything until now... It was all clear now...  
  
"YOU ARE THE NEW MEME GOD OF THE EARTH YOU MOTHERFUCKER." Satan yelled at them, everyone felt that the word motherfucker was unnecessary but no one was arguing with Satan  
"Who are you," batman asked, coming down from the clouds and shifting into his physical form. "My name is Satan Samuel Sally shithole sickle ship sin sin, you killed my brother in law's dog... Prepare to die." And then Satan and batman engaged in an all out duel to the death. Aisha, Taylor and discord all looked in horror of the valley that had now become a battlefield. Satan had created some dank meme armies for the battle, and batman had created bats for his army. The battlefield was too intense, they had to find somewhere to hide. They didn't want to go back to the red room of pain, so they had to come up with a better option.  
  
"I have an idea," discord said, "we could hide out at my crib, bruh." He created a portal that would take them to his crib. Aisha and Taylor were hesitant, but what choice did they have, they didn't want to get danked to death by the dank memes and/or turned into vampires by the bats. So they jumped into the portal. Meanwhile Satan summoned his army of fitness gram pacer tests and proceeded to make the bats do the fitness gram pacer test which is a multi stage aerobic capacity test...  
  
All three specimens were on the other side of the portal and watched as it slowly closed up, the last words they heard were "DIE MOTHER FUCKER DIE!!! GO DIG A HOLE IN YOUR MUMS VAGINA AND DIEEEEEEEEE."discords crib was slightly creepy but he had clearly made a living of stealing thing and then having sex with the owner of the things he stole. Gold chains and bongs lay around and a fully naked 9 year old girl with 3 heads sat on the couch made of money and was smoking three pipes. Discords mother was baking orange muffins in the kitchen which smelt delicious and Taylor decided to go and investigate. Walking around the lounge room wall into the kitchen, Taylor spotted the orange muffins. She picked one up and took a bite. Immediately spitting it out, she finds a wriggling finger in it dripping blood and alcohol and a tooth sat in it. Taylor picked the tooth out and swallowed it whole but didn't like the rest. Discord mum was wearing a g-string and a lacy push up bra with half her fucking nipple showing, it was lactating. Discords mums name was imabitch. Imabitch was clearly high and drunk and pregnant and had AIDS. She creeped closer to Taylor, each time Taylor took a step back. Imabitch sprinted towards her and ripped of Taylor's clothes and started to do things to her that Taylor couldn't imagine in her wildest dreams. Aisha walked in and screamed. A spider ran across the floorboards and that was all that had scared Aisha, not the fact that her friend was basically being raped right before her very fucking eyes.  
  
Discord ripped away imabitch and pulled her g-stri g so far up her ass that her intestines splurted out her ears.  
And this is how world war 5 began.......………………


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final Meming

24 hours later

Imabitch lay on the floor, blood was everywhere, the g-string was no where in sight, her ass was sucked in, her saggy tits lay either side of her body. In the pool of intestines a baby crawled out of it, it was smoking a bong. Discord walked in and nearly fainted at the sight of not his dead mother but how ugly the baby was. It was the ugliest baby he had ever seen, and he had seen a lot of shit in his days. Although world war 5 wasn't really a war at all, it was thought as one simply because why the hell not.  
Taylor gave a quick nod to discord to say thanks and left the house before anything else that could potentially give her an sti popped out at her. Aisha was no where to be found but discord couldn't give a single fuck because really, he was in love with Taylor and couldn't wait to tell her. He ran out the house to find Taylor making out with someone, but he couldn't tell who.

....................……………………

It was batman...

again.....

....................……………………

"What the fuck is this shit you motherfucker bitches?!" Discord shouted.  
"I hate you" Taylor said quite casually.  
Discord couldn't believe what he had just heard. He vomited right there on his feet and alittle bit on batman and Taylor but he didn't care. Without hesitation, his hand/claw reached out and into batman's chest and ripped out his heart. Blood squirted everywhere and so batman fell to his knees and the blood drained from his body. Taylor fell to the ground and within 10 seconds, sat up, confused.  
"Where am I?" She asked.  
"I think you were out under a spell by batman, you guys were kissing and it was fucking gross but I'm here now, you can love me because I'm in love win you," discord thought this sounded romantic but Taylor just burst into a fit of laughter.  
"Why the fuck did you think I would EVER love you?!?!" She couldn't stop laughing. She laughed so much grated cheese came out of her nose. Discord liked grated cheese and started to eat it, but immediately when he did all of the characters (who are still alive) appeared.

The fifty shades of grey characters are locked in a 69, and were embarrassed that everyone saw them in such a scandalous position, so they committed a double suicide by strangling each other by the pubes. Which ultimately made it worse since the characters were even more disgusted.

The remaining characters were confused at not why Taylor was laughing like a mental patient, but how they all appeared at the scene. Majority of the characters were naked due to the massive orgy that was going on downtown. Taylor ripped off her hair and clothes and everyone stared at her, both amazed and scared at the same time. Satan stood before them with a massive smirk across her face. Taylor's flesh and clothes lay at her feet.

Most didn't now, but ever since Taylor gained the demon powers, Satan had grown some sexual feelings for Taylor, she wanted to try every single kink with her, even the bad ones. Now that Taylor was skinless and naked, Satan had never been more smitten in her lifetime.  
She was about to go up to Taylor and ask her to be her queen, but before she could get to her, the sun glared really high in the sky.  
Satan hated the sun, it was actually her weakness, she started to melt like a Popsicle. Discord started laughing because Satan was melting, he likes melting things.

"WHAT THE FUCK, IM MELTING LIKE A FUCKING POPSICLE. THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'LL SEE OF ME. ILL GET YOU CUNT FUCKERS SOME DAY." Satan bellowed as she melted into a red puddle. And then she was gone, everyone rejoiced, the many wars has ended. Discord was still mad that he didn't get an autograph from John Cena, but he did get an autograph from a dank meme, so that was enough for him.

To conclude:  
Aisha is still no where to be found, but no one really gave a shit.  
Ivanna Tinkle is still a baby  
John Cena is a meme  
Batman is dead  
Granny Smith is still trying to eat things that she can't  
Shrek can appear out of no where (so be careful next time you try to start an orgy)  
Taylor is skinless  
Justin Beiber is an asshole  
And discord still can't get any pussy

The end


End file.
